Let's Make It Legal
by Vonlenska
Summary: -Sé que ni en broma dejaré que esa estúpida ley no escrita de es inmoral estar con alguien de tu familia nos separe. No señor. Y si lo hace dejaré de llamarme James Sirius Potter.-
1. James Sirius Potter

**NOTA:** Este fic es una especia de historia paralela de capítulos futuros de mi otro fic: _Some like it hot, _por eso saldrá Lyra y algún que otro personaje. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter **

Ella camina, camina y sigue caminando dando vueltas por la habitación. Muy callada, ceño fruncido, mirada severa, brazos cruzados y la falda que se mueve libremente mientras camina.

-¿Por qué?- Me mira con esos increíbles ojos marrones antes de que un mechón pelirrojo le cubra parte de la cara. Se lo aparta. Es preciosa…- Dime por qué lo has hecho.

-No lo sé, supongo…-Me sigue mirando y sé que espera la respuesta razonable que no tengo. En verdad yo también me pregunto por qué lo hice…-Es Ted, Teddy, por favor, no es para tanto

-¿Cómo que no?- Se sonroja al darse cuenta de que ha hablado muy alto- Sea Teddy, sea Lily… Son de la familia, James, no deberían saber lo nuestro… Bueno, sí, pero implica demasiado riesgo ahora mismo… ¿Y si se lo dice a nuestros padres?

-¿Teddy? No seas tonta, Rosie, él nunca haría algo así. Además, se ha alegrado pro nosotros

-¿Qué? ¿No ha dicho que estaba mal?

-Absolutamente nada

-¿Hablamos del mismo Ted Lupin?

-No creo que haya muchos… Oye, fue un accidente, ya sabes que no puedo ni mentir ni engañar a Ted… A veces es horrible y, cuando lo consigo, me siento fatal y voy corriendo a confesarle la verdad e implorar su perdón.- Ella sonrío más relajada pensando que estaba dramatizando para resultar cómico. No era así. Recuerdo que de pequeño rompí, sin querer, el trencito preferido de Teddy, él me preguntó si fui yo y le dije que no, soné convincente y me creyó… Por la noche no podía dormir y a la mañana siguiente salí corriendo con la bici a decirle a Teddy la verdad. Él me perdonó, como siempre, desde entonces sé que no soy capaz de mentirle… Sólo soy así con él, bueno, a Rose tampoco sé mentirle…- Mira, pase lo que pase, te quiero y lo sabes. No te preocupes por nada, tenemos tiempo para pensar que hacemos.- Salimos de la clase y ella me da un beso corto y cálido. Oh, sus labios, qué divina cárcel… Ella se va y yo me quedo ahí, mirando el vuelo de falda a cada paso que da, la gracia con la que cae sobre sus piernas y esos movimientos que hace al caminar… Es como una pequeña ninfa que camina sobre una gran nube, pero ella, Rose, es más hermosa que cualquier ninfa o hada o ser mágico. Cualquier Veela le tendría envidia, seguro. No sé cómo he llegado al punto de estar tan enamorado de mi propia prima, quizá son sus ojos marrones que mi inquieren cualquier cosa que hago, esa preciosa melena pelirroja que cuida con tantos mimos y que cepilla un millón de veces por la mañana y por la noche. En verdad, creo que me quedé prendido de ella siguiendo el camino de pecas desde su cara hasta sus brazos, pasando por pecho, senos, vientre… Bueno, sus manos son muy delicadas, o sus labios… Bueno, en verdad, hace tiempo que desistí en buscar un porque a todo esto que siento por ella… Pero sé que ni en broma dejaré que esa estúpida ley no escrita de _es inmoral estar con alguien de tu familia_ nos separe. No señor. Y si lo hace dejaré de llamarme James Sirius Potter.

-Buenos días, James- Me está saludando una chica de segundo. Creo que se llama… Vale, no me engañaré, no sé cómo se llama… Es rubia. Muy hábil, James, claro que sabes que es rubia, la tienes delante de ti y lo está viendo- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Me está poniendo cara de _estuvimos juntos una noche _pero estoy seguro de que no. Bueno, tranquilo, sonríe.- Soy yo, Melinda Embry, la amiga de Lily, estuve en tu casa este verano…- No la recuerdo, pero si ella lo dice…

-Ah, sí, perdona, estoy un poco enredado entre los deberes y el quidditch- Mientes de puta madre, James.

-Oh, bueno, te dejo para que puedas seguir… Nos vemos- Espero que no, pero te sonreiré y me iré como quien no quiere la cosa…

-James ¿has visto Rose?

-¿Qué?- Oh dios, lo sabe, ella lo sabe… No espera, solo me ha preguntado dónde está, pero y sí me lo pregunta para preguntarle a ella si… Bah, no, estás muy mal, Sirius.- Pues estaba por aquí hace un rato… Creo que ahora iba a la biblioteca ¿Tú has visto a Ted? Bueno, la pregunta no está bien formulada: ¿Dónde está Ted? Ahora sí.

-¿Cómo sabes que he estado con él?- Se ha sonrojado. Es tan mona cuando se sonroja

-Por esa pequeña marca morada del cuello… Y porque llevas el jersey que llevaba él hace un par de horas cuando le he visto… Ay, pequeña Lyra de mi corazón, te queda tanto por aprender sobre mí y mis dotes de deducción- Me encanta ver que se ha puesto más roja. En serio, es una monada, lleva casi medio año con Teddy y aún se sonroja cuando alguien advierte alguna cosa de él en ella o a la inversa… Él, bueno, él se sonroja un poco menos pero le cambia el color del pelo… No sé que es peor.

-Listillo. Está cambiándose, ya sabes, tenéis entreno…- Ajá, sí, lo sabía… Bueno, quizá no, pero ahora sí y más vale que me vaya antes de que Ted me pegue. Es insoportable con eso de la puntualidad- Anda, corre, y usa como excusa que me has ayudado a encontrar a Rose. No se enfadará si le dices eso.- Eso de que tu mejor amiga te lea la mente es algo maravilloso, te ahorras tantas palabras y despedidas… Empiezo a correr lo más que puedo hasta llegar al vestuario, me cambio lo más rápido que puedo y vuelvo a correr a la pista

-Llegas tarde, James

-Sólo cinco minutos

-Más vale que tengas una buena y creíble excusa…- Ahora viene cuando uso la _técnica Gallagher_

-Pues, me he encontrado a Lyra que buscaba a Rose y me ha pedido que la ayude a buscarla- La palabra clave ha sido _Lyra_, ha sonreído enseguida y ya está más relajado. Es verdad, con ella nunca se enfada… Envidio tanto esa relación _su_ relación: Se quieren tanto y lo demuestran tanto que ya todo el mundo sabe que de nada sirve intentar seducirles, ambos demuestran lo que siente el uno por el otro sin problemas, hablan de todo sin problema y confían mucho mutuamente… Claro que, ellos, no son familia. Joder… Malditos genes de atracción hacia las pelirrojas, y maldita sea eso de que todas las pelirrojas de Hogwarts son familia mía… Maldito gen Weasley.

Este entreno es mortalmente aburrido. Ted es buen capitán y muy respetado por todos, además es el mejor guardián de todo Hogwarts, pero eso no hace que los novatos del equipo sean súper estrellas…

-Vale, se acabó por hoy- Oigo su voz decir eso y me quedo helado: Sólo llevamos dos horas… Normalmente nos hace entrenar casi cuatro… Miro hacia abajo, está Lyra con Rose y otras amigas. Una pelirroja más, Molly, claramente. Las otras dos van conmigo a clase, Sammy Taylor y Angie Booth, comparten habitación todas menos Rose… Voy a bajar a ver qué dicen, están todas riendo.- Espera- Veo a Ted intentando alcanzarme. Le espero y bajamos juntos.

- Pobrecitos, estáis sudando…- Lyra me pasa la mano por el pelo y la saca cubierta de sudor completamente.- … Y soy más pringosos que un dragón acabado de salir del cascarón…- De vez en cuando compara cosas con dragones, normalmente son cosas sorprendentes, como la vez que dijo _no me gusta el melón, sabe a papilla para dragón _poco más tarde nos explicó que su madres, una gran y reputada dragonóloga, le había dado a probar un poco de ese exquisito manjar para reptiles de gran tamaño…

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que esperar hasta después de ducharme para que me des un beso?- La voz de Teddy era como la de un niño pidiendo un caramelo a su madre y unos ojitos suplicantes cual cachorrito. La verdad es que ella estaba deseando esa situación, por eso no tardó ni tres segundos en saltarle encima a besarle… Sé que debería apartar la mirada y dejarles un poco de intimidad, pero no puedo, yo también quiero hacer eso con Rose. Quiero besarla ahí, delante de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia, quiero poder abrazarla cuando quiera… Pero no puedo todavía.

-Vale, parejita, ya está, luego os dejamos la habitación para que continuéis pero ahora no toca…- Molly siempre hace esos reproches seria pero aguantando la sonrisa que se le escapa a veces… Molly tiene a Marcus desde hace un año más o menos y hace lo mismo que Lyra… Yo sigo sin poder hacerlo…- Teddy, James, a la ducha.

Ambos seguimos las ordenes de nuestro general rumbo a las duchas, cuando llegamos ya se han cambiado todos y estamos solos. Abro el agua y oigo como Ted hace lo mismo en la ducha contigua

-Lo siento…- Creo que he oído bien, pero no se a que viene, le miraré a ver qué pasa- No pretendía crear una situación incómoda entre tú y Rose al besar a Lyra… Es solo que…

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que estemos enfermos y nos hayamos enamorado entre familia…

-No estáis enfermos, James, yo no creo que sea tan grave. Rose te quiere y tú a ella, y la querrías aunque no fuese tu prima, igual que yo querría a Lyra aunque fuese mi prima… No puedes elegir de quien te enamoras, y el día que eso se pueda hacer, el mundo será un lugar desgraciado y lleno de guerras y conflictos… Por eso espero que no pase nunca

-Sí, pero, ¿y nuestra familia? No podemos llegar mañana a casa y soltarlo _Ei, que Rose y yo estamos saliendo, nos queremos_ – Ambos hemos sonreído ante la broma- ¿Tú como crees que reaccionarían?

-Yo creo que Ginny se sorprenderá mucho, pero lo aceptará y os defenderá ante un enfadado Ron. No porque sean familia, se enfadará porque su pequeña ahora tiene otro hombre en su vida… Hermione hablará con Rose y como ella le demostrará que va enserio, se posicionará con Ginny, Harry… Harry se sorprenderá mucho, demasiado, e intentará entenderte, y lo conseguirá. Tus hermanos se lo tomarán bien, tú has aceptado todas sus relaciones… Incluso la de Lily con el golpeador de Hufflepuff. Ahora toca que ellos te acepten a ti.- Joder, como quiero a este hombre…

-Teddy, eres el mejor consejero que un rey puede tener…- Su risa resuena por todo el vestuario, mientras niega con la cabeza y se enjuaga por última vez el pelo. Ahora mismo, tiene el pelo rosa, está pensando en sus padres. Al secarnos noto como su pelo vuelve a ser de un usual tono castaño con ese mechón rebelde de color esmeralda… Si fuera Lyra, seguro que haría que se le volviera lila.

Esta mañana, al despertar, me he duchado otra vez y aún resonaban las predicciones de Ted en mi cabeza. Mientras bebo de mi vaso de zumo no puedo parar de mirar indiscretamente a la parejita que se sienta delante de mí. Lyra y Ted se cogen de las manos y bromean entre ellos, él la obliga a comer un poco más y ella se queja de lo exigente que es… Él la besa, ella le devuelve el beso y ambos se miran y ríen... Otra pelirroja sentada no muy lejos también les mira… Hoy volvemos a casa y noto un escalofrío de decisión recorrer mi espalda. Es el día.

Mientras subimos al tren planeo como decírselo a Rose, y después pensaré como decírselo a nuestros padres

-¿Hoy?- Rose suena un poco asustada, normal, esto no es una cosa que se haga cada día…-Pasado mañana es navidad, y tendremos que verles a todos las caras y…- No puede hablar, se sienta, está muy asustada.

-Si lo hacemos el último día será peor porque se quedarán con las dudas… Rose, no puedo hacerlo solo, y menos si tú no quieres…- Me dejo caer a su lado y la abrazo, apoyo mi cabeza en la suya y noto como se va destensando poco a poco. Huele a fresa. Me encanta

-No, vale, me parece bien… ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, pequeña, no lo sé, pero lo haremos bien…

-Ted y Lyra- Realmente me sorprende la mención de esos dos en ese momento así que la miro a los ojos, ella sonríe- Ellos sabrán que hacer, bueno, Ted siempre sabe que hacer… Además él lo sabe, seguramente ella también… Ahora vengo- Y sale de mi abrazo y del compartimento en busca de esos dos, creo, yo me quedo recordando su olor a fresa como si fuera un tonto enamorado de una película muggle.

No ha tardado mucho, me dice que estaban contemplando el paisaje, lo cual significa que Ted la estaba devorando… Se sientan y Rose explica, yo solo asiento de vez en cuando, para nuestra sorpresa, Lyra no sabía nada. Teddy guarda muy bien esos secretos y ella no se ha enfadado, entiende porque lo ha hecho y admira su determinación ante el suceso.

-Pues yo creo que deberíais hacerlo hoy, sin pensarlo mucho, solo actuando… Pero hacedlo por la noche, así nosotros dos os apoyaremos si hace falta.

-¿No coméis en mi casa?- La voz de Rose es dulce y muy cálida

-No, vamos a comer a mi casa. Mi abuela quiere conocer un poco más a Lyra- Al igual que mis padres han hecho de padres a Teddy, Andromeda nos ha hecho de abuela a nosotros… Siempre era ella la que nos daba dulces a espaldas de mamá, la que nos hacía las galletas que mamá no sabía y la que nos acogía en su casa sin ninguna pega siempre.- Y, cómo no, la señorita Gallagher está de los nervios- Ted sonríe divertidamente. Esa sonrisa que ha enloquecido a tantas chicas de Hogwarts… Y me fijo en que, ciertamente, Lyra está nerviosa y tiene ese pequeño tic de jugar con un mechón de pelo.

Ya cas es de noche, Ron y Hermione están hablando con papá y mamá en la sala, Albus está en su cuarto con Scorpius y Lily está haciendo un pastel. Rose y yo estamos sentados en esquinas diferentes de mi cama. No hablamos, no sabemos que decir…


	2. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

Nunca se me ha dado bien volar… Soy buena recordando fechas y conjuros, ingredientes de pociones y letras de canciones, volando no. En eso me diferencio mucho de mi _primo_ James… Él es el buscador de Gryffindor, y es muy bueno, tiene un fuerte dominio de la escoba… De hecho lo domina todo muy bien, ahora mismo no puedo parar de mirar al cielo y ver como hace piruetas mientras mi corazón va mil por hora con su sonrisa de superioridad. No sé si es por esa melena negra tan increíblemente desordenada, o esos ojos marrones que tanto brillan y tanto me enseñan… De pequeña le seguía a todas partes para que jugara conmigo, y él siempre me decía que era una niña tonta… Ahora la niña tonta sigue siendo tonta, pero ahora es porque está enamorada de él y no porque llora cuando él no le hace caso.

La voz de Ted me acaba de sacar de mis pensamientos. Es el capitán, el gran capitán del equipo y un grandísimo guardián. Él sabe _lo nuestro_, sabe que James y yo estamos juntos y no puedo parar de pensar que piensa hacer con eso… No, Rose, Ted es leal a sus amigos y a su familia, sabes que él nunca haría nada para heriros… Pero tengo miedo, no creo ser una buena Gryffindor.

-Rosie- Creo que es la voz de Molly. Molly siempre ha sabido que decirme, ha sido como mi hermana mayor siempre y me siento tan mal por no poder confesarle esto… Sé que algún día lo entenderá- Cariño ¿me harás una comida deliciosa mañana?- Es verdad, mañana vienen a comer a casa todos para celebrar la vuelta a casa… Quedan dos días para navidad y no sé si llegaré viva…

-Por supuesto, señorita Weasley

-Vale, se acabó por hoy- Es la voz de Ted clara y firme, con ese aterciopelado tono tan seductor… Entiendo porque tantas chicas han sucumbido a sus encantos, pero James me resulta más atrayente. Veo como va bajando el mayor de los Potter, frena… ¿Por qué? No quiere verme, seguro… Ah, no, estaba esperando a Teddy. Rose eres tonta y estás paranoica.

Lyra despeina aún más a James y dice algo de dragones bebés… Siempre he admirado esos conocimientos que posee sobre dragones, bueno, supongo que es normal que sepa tanto cuando su madre es una de las mujeres que más admira mi tío Charlie, ambos son dragonólogos. Creo que me he perdido algo porque ahora solo veo a Teddy poner cara de perrito degollado arrodillado ante Lyra. Ella se le tira encima cual pantera, y caen enredados en el césped. Se besan, se abrazan, se sonríen y se muerden cariñosamente. Algún día James y yo también haremos eso delante de todos sin tener ningún problema… Bueno quizá yo sea demasiado tímida como para dejar que James baje la mano de mi cintura en público, cosa que a Lyra no le molesta mucho…

-Vale, parejita, ya está, luego os dejamos la habitación para que continuéis pero ahora no toca…- Molly siempre hace esos reproches seria pero aguantando la sonrisa que se le escapa a veces… Molly tiene a Marcus desde hace un año más o menos y hace lo mismo que Lyra… Yo sigo sin poder hacerlo…- Teddy, James, a la ducha.

Y veo como ambos van a ducharse, Ted me sonríe un poco sonrojado y James ni siquiera me mira, ni siquiera ha visto esa mirada fugaz y cómplice.

Me pongo el pijama poco a poco, tengo sueño, pero no quiero dormir… Si duermo será mañana, y mañana implica muchas cosas para alguien en mi situación. Mis compañeras de habitación me preguntan si estoy bien, pero claro yo no les puedo decir que estoy con James, si no se lo he dicho a Molly a ellas solo les puedo decir

-Sí, es que estoy indecisa sobre que comprar de regalos para navidad- Mentirosa, Rose Weasley, eres una mentirosa

-Oh, te entiendo, yo estoy igual- Y así cambiamos el tema a algo más banal que me permite despejarme la mente y, en verdad, sacar alguna idea para los regalos, no he mentido del todo: no sé que regalarle a mi hermano.

El agua fría me despeja un poco la mente y me quita esta cara de sueño. Cepillo mi pelo, llevo ya las doscientas setenta y tres cepilladas reglamentarias… me visto y me voy a desayunar. Puedo contemplar todo lo que hacen Teddy y Lyra, no por nada me siento tan cerca de ellos… Veo que James también lo mira con deseo de hacerlo él algún día… Yo también quiero, James, pero sin ti no sé qué hacer….

-¿Hoy?- Me ha pillado completamente desprevenida, James quiere salir del secreto hoy…-Pasado mañana es navidad, y tendremos que verles a todos las caras y…- No puedo hablar, me tiemblan las piernas, me siento, y tengo un nudo en la garganta.

-Si lo hacemos el último día será peor porque se quedarán con las dudas… Rose, no puedo hacerlo solo, y menos si tú no quieres…- Noto como me abraza y su tono de seriedad en la voz. Tiene razón, la familia merece saber que pasa entre nosotros… A ellos les afecta también.

-No, vale, me parece bien… ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, pequeña, no lo sé, pero lo haremos bien…

-Ted y Lyra- Me está mirando con esos ojos brillantes y relucientes de color avellana. No entiende que quiero decir, así que sonrío sin querer- Ellos sabrán que hacer, bueno, Ted siempre sabe que hacer… Además él lo sabe, seguramente ella también… Ahora vengo- Salgo apresuradamente del compartimento, quiero acabar con esto ya. Ahora sí que soy una Gryffindor aceptable. Les encuentro un poco apartados del resto de los estudiantes. Ted está devorando a Lyra y ella le responde de casi igual manera. Me sabe mal irrumpir en la escena, pero creo que me entenderán.

-Hola…- Oh, Merlín, debo estar tan increíblemente roja… Acabo de notar un pequeño sobresalto por parte de ambos y se separan enseguida- Siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con vosotros…

-No pasa nada, no deberíamos estar aquí así… - Ambos sonríen. ¿Por qué son tan perfectos? ¿Por qué no tienen ningún problema nunca? Quiero ser como ellos…- Al fin y al cabo, como prefecto, debería dar un ejemplo más bueno sobre el respetar las normas…

Les guío hasta el compartimento y entramos. Se sientan y explico, James solo asiente de vez en cuando, para nuestra sorpresa, Lyra no sabía nada. Teddy guarda muy bien esos secretos y ella no se ha enfadado, entiende porque lo ha hecho y admira su determinación ante el suceso. Creo que, tal y como decía mi moreno preferido, Teddy es increíble en estos casos. Nunca debí dudar de eso.

-Pues yo creo que deberíais hacerlo hoy, sin pensarlo mucho, solo actuando… Pero hacedlo por la noche, así nosotros dos os apoyaremos si hace falta.

-¿No coméis en mi casa?-

-No, vamos a comer a mi casa. Mi abuela quiere conocer un poco más a Lyra- Andromeda Tonks, la abuela de Ted, siempre me ha parecido una gran mujer muy admirable. De pequeña me leía cuentos y me enseñó algún hechizo pequeñito para cambiar de color las flores. Ella es la que siempre me recomienda libros y me los deja tanto tiempo como necesite. Además cocina estupendamente.- Y, cómo no, la señorita Gallagher está de los nervios- Ted sonríe divertidamente. Esa sonrisa que ha enloquecido a tantas chicas de Hogwarts… Y me fijo en que, ciertamente, Lyra está nerviosa y tiene ese pequeño tic de jugar con un mechón de pelo.

Ya casi es de noche, Ginny y Harry están hablando con papá y mamá en la sala, Albus está en su cuarto con Scorpius y Lily está haciendo un pastel. James y yo estamos sentados en esquinas diferentes de su cama. No hablamos, no sabemos qué decir…


	3. Lyra GallagherTed Lupin

**Lyra Gallagher y Ted Lupin**

Me acabo de despertar, quiero ir a la ducha, pero Molly me ha dicho que Sammy está duchándose… Estoy muy nerviosa… Debo relajarme, si no me relajo, cuando llegue a casa de Ted, tropezaré con alguna cosa y la liaré demasiado…

-Molly, tengo prisa voy a ducharme a otro lugar. Nos vemos en el comedor

-Lyra, Andromeda no te comerá, de hecho seguro que le caes muy bien… Es prácticamente imposible que sea al contrario… Relájate- Molly, a diferencia de su padre y como ha hecho constar en varias ocasiones, tiene una relación muy estrecha con la familia entera y eso incluye a Andromeda, lo sé. Pero… Sé que sabe que lo estoy cuestionando y me dice que no con la cabeza mientras ríe y se tumba en su cama. Cojos mi ropa y me voy.

Voy caminando por todos los pasillos decorados con cosas navideñas, guirnaldas, bolas, lo típico. Bajo las escaleras y cada vez hace más frío. Llego a la puerta y no se cual es el santo y seña, pero, por suerte Lucy Anders si la sabe y me dejará pasar. No por nada lleva toda su vida enamorada de _mi hermano_. Ya estoy dentro

-¿Vas a ver a…?- Sus mejillas se ponen increíblemente rojas. Vaya, pobrecita, si supiera que mi hermano es gay y tiene novio… Joder, en verdad no me extraña que esté pillada por él: es todo un bombón.

-Sí, estará en su habitación, como siempre… O eso espero, tengo que ducharme- Le dedico una sonrisita de esas de _ale, nos vemos_ y me voy corriendo por las escaleras de la izquierda. Ay, se me pilla algún profesor o prefecto en este lugar… No porque sea el dormitorio masculino, sino porque no debería estar en la sala de Slytherin. Abro la puerta del dormitorio del pequeño Malfoy y ahí está, cariñosamente abrazado a Albus Potter y este le da un beso en los labios justo antes de quedárseme mirando y dedicarme una sonrisa

-Me encanta cuando te transformas en un chico de Slytherin-Me ha hecho gracia ese tonto comentario y sonrío. Entro y Scorpius me abraza. Es más alto que yo, casi tanto como Ted que me supera por una cabeza y algo… Además está muy musculado, y van sin camiseta los dos, aix estos niños…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí _hermanita_?- Scorpius me mira con sus enormes ojos grises. Malfoy marca registrada, claro está.

-Una ducha, por favor, mi reino por una ducha…- Ambos se ríen y me veo medio forzada a explicarles la situación en mi baño, por lo que ellos ríen aún más y enseguida Albus me ofrece una toalla y me indica que me vaya a duchar, que ellos me esperan para ir al comedor.

Uhm, que agradable la sensación del agua, me recorre toda la piel y me siento como nueva. Me seco y me visto. Me cepillo el pelo tranquilamente, vuelvo a tenerlo largo y me gusta.

Al entrar al comedor me despido de ellos: un abrazo a Albus, un beso en la mejilla a Scorpius

-Lya, nos vemos esta noche, pórtate bien y nada de líos- Me encanta cuando me dice _Lya_, es como volver a esos tiernos momentos de nuestra infancia, cuando no sabíamos pronunciar la _R_ y nos cambiábamos los nombres: Copius y Lya… Y así seguimos tantos años después… Quiero acabar ya el día…

* * *

Se acaba de sentar, a mi lado, como siempre desde que la conozco. Lleva un vestido verde precioso y sé que aún está de los nervios. Casi no come, tendré que intervenir

-Come más, Lyra- Oh, joder, como maldigo esos ojazos miel y su poder sobre mí… Después de casi seis meses juntos basta una mirada de miel dulce para que deje de ser yo y me transforme en amor con forma de persona… Agh, no lo soporto… O si…

Subimos al tren y me toca pasearme por los vagones mirando que las cosas estén un poco en orden… Noto las miradas de varias chicas, algunas me sonríen, otras se sonrojan cuando paso. La edad el pavo es tan mala… Alguien me abraza por la cintura, sé quien es así que me recreo en la sensación por un momento y me giro. Ahora soy yo quien la abraza. Está completamente nerviosa y me mira como un gatito acabado de nacer

-No te pongas así, no es para tanto… Todo irá bien.- Asiente con la cabeza y me vuelve a mirar con esos caramelos que tiene en la cara. Es demasiado, no puedo resistirlo, simplemente no puedo… Y no quiero. La apoyo contra la ventanilla y le doy un beso largo y muy pausado que ella me responde enseguida… Cada vez es más intenso y cada vez quiero más. Puedo oír cómo la gente de nuestro alrededor comenta _la jugada_ pero también oigo como cada vez les oigo más lejos.

-Hola…- Oh, Merlín, ¿Quién osa hacerme esto? Ah, vale, Rose…- Siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con vosotros…

-No pasa nada, no deberíamos estar aquí así… - Le dedico una sonrisa. Parece muy avergonzada, está casi del mismo color que su pelo…- Al fin y al cabo, como prefecto, debería dar un ejemplo más bueno sobre el respetar las normas…- Oigo claramente como Lyra se ríe un poco por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza. Vale, me ha pillado, nunca hago eso y no sé porque soy prefecto, pero no pasa nada.

Nos guía hasta el compartimento y entramos. Nos sentamos y explica, James solo asiente de vez en cuando, para su sorpresa, Lyra no sabía nada. Les explico que eso era una cosa que James le había confiado y que él no era quien para ir contándolo a todo el mundo. Obviamente quería decírselo a Lyra, pero no podía. Ella me da un beso en la mejilla y me sonríe. Sé que no está enfadada ni dolida.

-Pues yo creo que deberíais hacerlo hoy, sin pensarlo mucho, solo actuando… Pero hacedlo por la noche, así nosotros dos os apoyaremos si hace falta.

-¿No coméis en mi casa?-

-No, vamos a comer a mi casa. Mi abuela quiere conocer un poco más a Lyra- Veo una sonrisa en ambos: adoran a mi abuela. Siempre han venido a casa y siempre he ido a sus casas cuando he querido… Sé que Lyra entenderá pronto esa sonrisa, sé que se caerán bien. Al fin y al cabo, son las dos grandes mujeres de su vida- Y, cómo no, la señorita Gallagher está de los nervios- No puedo evitar sonreír al ver que Lyra juega con su mechón de pelo indicando que está de los nervios.

Llegamos a Grimmauld Place. Nos abre la puerta Ginny, tan radiante como siempre, mientras Harry habla con Ron y Hermione, que también nos saludan. Vemos como las escaleras se llenan de ruidosas pisadas provocadas por Scorpius y Albus que bajan corriendo. Poco a poco y desganadamente bajan James y Rose. Lily camina con una bandeja y un enorme pastel de chocolate en ella… Grr, creo que atacaré ese postre que me está tentando tanto.


	4. Impulso y razón

No saben porque la mirada de Rose está tan perdida, no saben porque James baja tan lentamente las escaleras y ni siquiera le devuelve el puñetazo amistoso a Albus. No saben el porqué de esa mirada cómplice entre James y Ted, no saben porque Lyra sonríe… Bueno, claro, ella siempre sonríe… Suena el timbre, Ted abre la puerta ya que está más cerca.

-Hombre, Hugo, pasa- Entra a la casa un chico alto, no tanto como Scorpius, pero es alto… Pelo castaño y ojos celestes.- Pensaba que ya estarías aquí con tus padres y tu hermana…

-Sí, pero…- Empieza a hablar, pero su padre le interrumpe

-Hugo tiene novia y ya es muy mayor para salir con sus padres… ¿No, hijo?

-Papá, cállate.- Suena tan tajante que a Ted se le hace la sonrisa: Él también respondía eso muchas veces ante esa afirmación… Todos entablan una conversación animada sobre sus años escolares, los amigos, trabajo, y otras cosas que no tienen un hilo argumental exacto. Ted intenta robar el pastel de Lily, ella se enfada y sale corriendo a guardarlo en la cocina. "Es para navidad" le grita, Ted se resigna, todos ríen.

-James…- Rose parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse al decir esa palabra, pero aún más al acabar la frase:- Ahora…- No hace falta decir más, ambos se levantan y se posicionan delante de todos, se cogen de la mano y ven como Harry sonríe ante el gesto. Empieza Rose

-Mamá, papá, Harry, Ginny… Todos vosotros, James y yo hemos de deciros algo…- Se le volvió a formar ese nudo tan odioso en la garganta, esta vez era más grande y no tenía nada que ver con el del tren… Continuó James

-Veréis, lo que pasa es que… Rose y yo…

-Estáis juntos.- Concluyeron los progenitores de ambos. La cara de sorpresa que se les puso fue digna de un cuadro abstractista… ¿Cómo lo sabían? Siempre habían sido cuidadosos delante de sus hermanos y primos, nadie podía sospechar nada… Los padres sonrieron

-Lily os oyó en el tren cuando volvíais. Al principio pensó que eran problemas ajenos y nos explicó a ver si podía ayudaros en algo… Pero atando clavos y por vuestra reacción solo hemos pensado eso, y hemos acertado… Somos los mejores padres del mundo.- Concluyó una triunfal Ginny ante las sonrisas de su hermano y su cuñada. Harry seguía mirando a su primogénito con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro

-En verdad, nos cogió por sorpresa. Bueno, sois primos… Pero, luego de pensarlo y hablarlo, hemos visto que en verdad podría ser peor- Hablaba Hermione

-¿Peor?- Preguntó Rose

-Siempre se puede estar peor, Rosie, aunque ahora mismo no se qué pensar…- Ron notó la mirada triste de su hija y reafirmó:- Pero no me parece mal vuestra relación, si ambos estáis seguros de lo que hacéis…

-Sois libres de hacer lo que queráis y con quien, pero usad la cabeza…

-Pues a mí si me molesta eso.- Habló Albus dando un paso al frente ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.- Estoy anonadado por el simple y único hecho de que no me hayas dicho nada… James, por Merlín, soy tu hermano… Hubieras confiado más en mí…- Estaba sonriendo y todos suspiraron aliviados. Abrazos, risas, y cena. Ahora pudo haber besos sin tener que ocultarse tras una puerta, no hizo falta esconder las miradas… Así estaba todo bien.

En navidad toda la familia se enteró de eso, les pilló desprevenido, pero concluyeron con la misma conclusión que sus padres…

-¿Lo ves?- James le hablaba al oído para que nadie les oyera del todo. Era un momento privado entre tanto gentío hablando

-¿El qué?- Respondió de igual manera

-A veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que quieres

-Sí, pero siempre hay que usar la cabeza.- Ambos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso casi perfecto… Casi porque fue el momento en que Ted consiguió robarle el pastel a Lily y la pelirroja corría tras él armando un gran revuelo en toda la familia. Pronto estallaron las carcajadas.

* * *

**Nota:** Hasta aquí llegó todo. ¿A alguien le ha gustado? ¿Algún comentario?


	5. JSP Gracias

**Nota:** Sé que esta historia estaba acabada teóricamente, pero casi todos los comentarios que he recibido de ella dicen que es muy corta, así que he decidido alargarla un poquito... Lo que se dice "echarle paja al tema" y, como no puedo evitarlo, haciendo muchas referéncias a mi Ted/Lyra :D

¡Leed y espero que os guste un poquito!

* * *

**James Sirius Potter - Gracias**

Rose me sonríe y es lo único que necesito para saber que todo va bien si acaba bien. Toda la familia sonríe y ríe, pero sé que si ella no lo hiciera me daría igual que Ted le haya conseguido quitarle el pastel a Lily… Pero no es el caso; ella sonríe y yo soy feliz, mi corazón late a mil por hora con cada nota de su risa melódica y suave…

Tengo que agradecerle esto a mucha gente, lo sé, no ha sido solo cosa mía el decírselo a la familia, Rose ha sido muy valiente; Gryffindor totalmente, por supuesto, no iba a ser una tonta Hufflepuff…

Tengo que darle las gracias a Ted, creo que sin él no sabría muy bien que hacer con mi vida, la verdad… Siempre está ahí para darme consejos y para empujarme cuando lo necesito. Mucha gente cree que soy así de resuelto por naturaleza, pero eso es porque nadie se ha dado cuenta de que cuando no sé que hacer ante un problema pienso que haría Ted en mi lugar y lo hago. Sé que a veces Albus hace lo mismo conmigo, pero que la mayoría de veces es _que haría James para hacer lo contrario_… Sigamos con Ted. Ted Lupin ha sido siempre, es y será, mi hermano mayor al que siempre le explicaré todo lo que me pasa.

Recuerdo aquella tarde en Hogsmeade cuando salió de la casa de los gritos cogido de la mano de Lyra, mi mejor amiga y exnovia, y nos dijeron que estaban saliendo. ¡Juro que no cabía dentro de mí de tanta felicidad ajena! Verles sonreírse mutuamente, cogidos de la mano, el pelo de Ted volviéndose LilaLyra y sus ojos convertidos en puro azúcar… Y ella tan mona e inocente sonrojándose cada vez que alguien les veía en una actitud, digamos, cariñosa… Lyra es otra persona a la cual agradecerle mi felicidad actual. Desde el primer día que la vi siempre ha estado a mi lado para ayudarme en todo, siempre me ha dado su confianza incondicional y yo a ella… ¡Joder, perdimos la virginidad juntos y todo! Sé que nuestra relación no fue la mejor de la historia, soy consciente de que verme siempre metido en problemas o peleándome con alguien no es su ideal de chico perfecto, pero sé que era un crío, un niñato imbécil que se creía el rey del mambo; suerte que he madurado un poco, la verdad.

Lyra se merece un chico como Ted. Recuerdo cuando a principios del curso pasado ella se puso a llorar en el tren a Hogwarts porque él no le hablaba… ¡Tuve que recordar que era Ted con el que iba a hablar, porque sino le partía la cara! Cuando estoy con Lyra es como, según creo, como cuando Lorcan y Lysander están juntos, eso de la conexión entre gemelos… ¡Quizás Lyra y yo estábamos destinados a ser hermanos gemelos! Ser hijo de los padres de Lyra sería muy divertido, la verdad… Además teniendo en cuenta que ella está con Ted seguiría estando unido a la familia Potter-Weasley y, teniendo en cuenta también que Lyra es casi como una segunda hija para los Malfoy y Scorpius está con Albus, estaría aún más unido.

Pero es en ese momento en que veo a mi padre sonreírme orgulloso de mí, que sé que no podría pertenecer a ninguna otra familia. Quiero ser un Potter-Weasley, quiero tener a mi familia cerca para siempre, quiero tener a Rose cerca de mi toda la vida, quiero seguir viendo como Ted y Lyra se miran y lo dicen todo, quiero seguir viendo como mi hermano y Scorpius son felices juntos y han conseguido enterrar el hacha de combate entre ambas casas, quiero ver como Lily se convierte en una bruja increíble y como Molly saca de quicio a tío Percy mientras dice que su comportamiento parece más del bando gemelo que de él… Cosa que solo hace que todos sonrían y tío George la abrace orgulloso _"Una buena Weasley, entonces"_ dice y hace reír a todos… Sí, supongo que tengo la mejor familia del mundo, supongo que no la cambiaría por nada, y sé que ellos a mi tampoco, lo cual me hace quererles más y caer en un circulo sin fin.

-¿Qué te pasa por esa cabecita morena, James?- Me dice Rose aún sonriendo. Supongo que no está acostumbrada a verme pensar tanto, normal, yo tampoco lo estoy.

-No mucho, o sí, no sé… Solo pensaba que tenemos una familia increíble y que me encanta… Rose, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, James. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que no tenemos que escondernos de nada ni nadie, la verdad.

-Yo siento lo mismo. Oye, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Y ella se empieza a reír mientras me pone cara de _"¿pero que coño dices?"_

-James, ya soy tu novia, desde hace tiempo

-Bien, era solo para comprobar que no habían cambiado las cosas buenas de la vida en ese segundo que he parpadeado.

-Deja el cava, cariño, te sube muy rápido.- Y, como ni puedo ni quiero evitarlo, la beso. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por si alguien nos ve.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Dejad review!


End file.
